wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Blue Ridge
Blue Ridge is a race track located on the man-made Hawaiian island of Makana, at the base of Mt. Sebenco. It made its only appearence in Wipeout Pure. Description This track is the last track in the Alpha League. This track has numerous hairpin turns and sharp corners that evil corners are everywhere you look in Blue Ridge. From tight chicanes to tightening corners to high-sloped corners, you'll have to be very particular with your racing line to come out on top here. It's strongly recommended not to use a boost start. Landmarks Lake Assedai Preferred vacation destination for the discerning islander with one eye on the leagues. Luscious mountain views and ample access to watersports are all easily accessible via monotrack or private airskim. Lane Dam Generating gigawatts of power for the city of Vineta on the other side of the island, Lane Dam towers high above the Blue Ridge Power Plant below it. Blue Ridge Tunnels These tunnels once carried the army of drilling machines required to hollow out the mountains for the installation of the Blue Ridge Power Plant. Most of the tunnel network is used for maintenance access, although this particular stretch is now a permanent part of the Blue Ridge race track. Grand Turbine Halls Cheap, plentiful hydro-electric power is needed even in these days of cold fusion/zero point energy sinks. The race track takes in the vintage (and still fully functional) Grand Turbine Halls - an original faux art-deco pre-stressed synthacrete structure. Outlook Curve Bottom out of the Bravo Kushti jump onto Outlook Curve for grand views of the head offices of Advanced Futuropolis INC. and the sylish and very exclusive Outlook Hotel. The hotel is believed to be owned by the legendary recluse Conan Van Tremp, who has the entire east nexus of the complex permanently booked for his private entourage. Walk-through At the starting line try to get over to the right side (except for your starting lap, of course, where your position may vary), and try to cut the left turn right at its apex, without brakes. As soon as your craft is pointing in the direction of the apex of the second (right) turn, straighten out, pass the apex, adjust a little to the right and do a sideshift right. That should have brought you to the right side again, while in the 3rd (left) turn. Follow the curve staying on the right side, adjusting as necessary. Make sure to hit the speed pad. Stay on the right side, catch the speedpad before the tunnel, then point your ship to the left, again without airbraking, passing the apex of the slight left. Straighten out and you should be pointing at the apex of the next, harder left. Cut the corner close, with a little tap on the left brake, and you should go right over the boost pad, boosting you slightly to the right side and over the next boost pad. Take it straight, bringing you over to the left side for the boost pad at the edge of the jump. For the jump there are two lines: 1st line - used in Vector, Venom and Flash - look to jump into the middle of the track and pitch down to catch the boost pads. Then turn hard right, right next to the apex, to catch the speedpad on the very right as you exit. 2nd line - used in Rapier and Phantom - pitch up a little, point your ship in the direction of the apex of the right turn while in the air, and do a barrel roll. You should land pretty close to the apex, turn your ship hard right while it is boosting, do a sideshift right if needed, and you should be right on the boost pad. The slope of the corner should be enough to help you take it without using the airbrakes. Here the two lines come together again. As soon as the boost from the pad starts to wear off (which will be pretty soon, since you're going slightly uphill), use your boost. Be sure to catch the two pads on the way to the tunnel, then stay in the middle, or, if you know exactly when the hard right will kick in, try to stay on the very right for some extra tight line. When the hard right kicks in, follow it, staying pretty much in the middle of the track, adjusting your line with some right airbraking, or more ideally, using sideshift. As soon as you hit the boost pad, straighten out and try to stay in the middle of the longer left turn. As soon as you can see the beginning of the hard right, move a little to the left to align for the turn, then hit hard right using the right airbrake (on the faster speeds) until you are heading parallel to the finish line. As soon as you pass the apex at the right, do a sideshift right, which will place you on the left of the two speedpads. Head over the line to complete the lap, but remember the sharp turn that awaits you at the other side. Gallery Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout Pure